Shule Story Chest
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: Collection of one-shots featuring our favorite Psych couple Shules! and maybe an occasional non Shules centric story.
1. Chapter 1

As the title suggests this is a collection of Psych stories, mostly one-shots and mostly Shules. Some may connect together; must probable won't, if they do it will be list in disclaimer section. All stories will be complete when added.

Stories so far;

~Open Mic Nite

~Trust the Fortune Cookie


	2. Open Mic Nite

First story of our Shules treasure chest, no particular season through most likely somewhere in Season 4 before the finale.

Songs used are (in order) My All by Mariah Carey, Chasing Car by Snow Patrol, Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi

Lyric key; _Juliet italics_, **Shawn bold**,_** Both bold italics**_

__Disclaimer; I don't own Psych or songs

* * *

Shawn opened the door to a down town bar, then headed past the tables and took a stool at the counter. Gus having fallowed him in sat in the one next to him. Shawn held up two fingers to the bartender a little way down mixing a drink, he paused and slid two beers down the bar to Shawn who gave one to Gus.

"Shawn, you Abigail broke up last week so please tell me we are not here so you can; A get drunk or B pick up a girl."

"Gus don't be the purple dust bunny in a room of green dust bunnies," Shawn told him, "we are here for two things; one the jalapeño poppers here are killer." Shawn picked up a mentioned pepper from the plate that had just been place in front of them. He tried to hand it to Gus, who elected to take his own.

He took a bite of the popper, paused looked at the pepper then looked back at Shawn.

"See what'd I tell you?" Shawn said his mouthful.

"Okay, so what's the second reason?"

Shawn took a drink from his beer as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at the sign beside the stage, which read; Open Mic Nite.

"No way Shawn, I am not singing," Gus said make that perfectly clear.

"Didn't expect you to buddy, but you do enjoy watching drunken fools making fools of themselves."

"Oddly enough that made sense to me, and I do enjoy that," Gus said. "So why did you and Abigail break up anyway?"

"I don't know man, I guess neither of us saw it going anywhere. Also she said something about needing a matureer, mature- a more mature boyfriend."

"So it didn't have anything to do with Juliet?"

"What would it have to do with Jules?

"Cause you love her."

"I don," he couldn't finish the sentence. Shawn couldn't physically say that he didn't love Detective O'Hara, "I do," he whispered softly. This got a smirk out Gus who knew it was a good thing his best friend would finally admit it.

Gus watched over Shawn's shoulder as the owner of the bar walked out on stage.

"hey folk, before we get started I would like to remind all of you to please drive safe this lovely Saturday night and most importantly to have fun enjoy yourselves. Now then as tradition the talented Miss. Juliet will open the show for us," the man took a step back clapping heartily as the customers joined him and the band started. Shawn smiled, even an indirect reference to her made him smile, he was hook and he liked it.

Gus blinked a couple times looking at the woman who walked on to the stage now, "dude, it's Juliet."

Shawn chuckled "that's good one."

"No, seriously dude it's her."

"Gus, just because they have the same name doesn't make it…" Shawn spoke as he turned to the stage but couldn't finish the sentence since he had completely forgotten what he was saying.

"Jules," he said reflexively as his brain actually started to process that it was indeed her on stage.

"_I'm thinking of you."_

The first words of the song floated beautiful on the air, Shawn's mind just shut down he stopped processing everything else around him. He was now focused solely on her, as he listened to her wonderful voice.

"_In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side"_

She was amazing not only her perfect voice but in her stunning white shirt matched with her dark blue jean she was beautiful. She was always beautiful but tonight it was just seemed to so much more with her golden curls draped over her shoulders.

_"I'd give my all to have_  
_Just one more night with you_  
_I'd risk my life to feel_  
_Your body next to mine_  
_'Cause I can't go on_  
_Living in the memory of our song_  
_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Baby can you feel me_  
_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_  
_I can see you clearly_  
_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_  
_And yet you're so far_  
_Like a distant star_  
_I'm wishing on tonight_

_I'd give my all to have_  
_Just one more night with you_  
_I'd risk my life to feel_  
_Your body next to mine_  
_'Cause I can't go on_  
_Living in the memory of our song_  
_I'd give my all for your love tonight"_

Juliet swayed slowly during the instrumental; she wondered briefly if anyone could know the hidden meaning with song had for her or any of the other songs she would sing. They were all about Shawn in her mind.

"_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Give my all for your love_  
_Tonight"_

The crowd applauded strongly, many standing, as Juliet walked off the stage.

"Wow," Gus said pretty well summing it up.

"Dude," Shawn said awe struck as he stood up. He the woman of his dream, the bad ass SBPD detective had just dialed things up a notch, and seeing the meaning behind the song he took his cue to dial it up another.

Juliet walked leisurely towards the door, feeling the buzz that she often had after singing about Shawn. Someone at the bar caught her eye before she got to the door.

"Gus."

Gus turned to see her walking over, 'where Shawn when ya need him,' he thought, smiling as she walked over.

"Hey Juliet,"

"Hey," she said taking Shawn's chair, "what are you doing here?"

"Shawn dragged me down here to the poppers," it was the truth too.

"Shawn's here," Juliet said suddenly nervous, had Shawn heard her?

"Yeah, not sure where he went through." He had thought he went to talk to her but that wasn't the case. "We didn't you could sing like that."

"Ohh," Juliet blushed a bit, in the background the band started again, "I love this song," clearly changing the subject.

"Found him," Gus said looking at the stage, not really surprised Shawn was up there.

Juliet turned and frozen when she spotted him too.

"**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

**We don't need**  
**Anything**  
**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**  
**How to say**  
**How I feel**

**Those three words**  
**Are said too much**  
**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden**  
**that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**  
**Chasing cars**  
**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**  
**To remind me**  
**To find my own**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden**  
**that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**  
**All that I ever was**  
**Is here in your perfect eyes,**  
**they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**  
**Confused about how as well**  
**Just know that these things**  
**will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me**  
**and just forget the world?"**

Two things were now perfectly clear to Juliet; one being that Shawn had seriously been holding back on American Duos. The second being that he had understood her feelings hidden in the song and he felt them too; she was not about to let their second chance at something amazing slip away.

The following week Saturday's open mic night was as usual opened by Juliet who sang a duet with Shawn. If a person didn't count their many many make-out sessions on the love seat in the Psych office, which Gus still refused to set on, it was their 5th date since last Saturday.

**Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck  
It's tough  
So tough**

_Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love  
For love_

**She says  
**_**We've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love  
We'll give it a shot  
**_  
_**We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear  
Livin' on a prayer**_

**Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk  
So tough  
It's tough**

_Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers  
_**Baby it's okay**

**Someday**

_**We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love **_

_We'll give it a shot_

**We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear  
Livin' on a prayer**

Shawn couldn't help hit he held out his hand to Jules. She smiled at him as she took it intertwining her fingers with his, not missing a beat.

_Livin' on a prayer_

_**We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when that's all that you've got**_

_We're half way there_  
**Livin' on a prayer**  
_Take my hand and we'll make it_  
_**I swear**_  
**Livin' on a prayer**

_**We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it  
I swear  
Livin' on a prayer**_


	3. Trust the Fortune Cookie

Disclaimer; I don't own Psych, unfortunately, takes place during the last fic; also thank to Andrew's Slinky for the idea about the México joke, see their story "Shules, chapter 6" for more explanation

* * *

Shawn smiled as he listened Jules' laugh, it was an unbelievably beautiful song; he could never get tired of hearing it.

"It's true I swear, Gus says he'll never go back to México with me and I don't see why," he pouted, which Juliet found adorable.

She covered her mouth trying to calm the laughing. It was their second date if you counted dinner at the bar with Gus the day before as their first. This date consisted of Chinese take-out and a movie, the movie had finished and Shawn had come up with the great idea of taking turns tell one another something true about them the other probable didn't already know.

The last had been that Shawn, along with Gus, had once been arrested while in México. Which had led him into telling her the full story.

"Maybe it's because you got him arrested," Juliet said between giggles as she started to gain some control.

Shawn shrugged as he grabbed a left over fortune cookie that sat on the on the coffee table. He broke it open and popped a piece of cookie into as he read the tiny slip of paper.

'Sometime honesty can be more than it's on reward'

"You're turn," he smiled; trying not to let it show that he was flustered about the cookie. But he was, most defiantly, he wanted her to know the truth, that he wasn't psychic; he wanted to tell her before they got in too deep. That was why he had started this game but he had yet to find the courage.

"Um, I speak fluent Spanish," Juliet said, she was starting running out of things, except one that she kept putting off.

"I'll have to remember that next time Gus says no to trip to México," he said giving her his signature lopsided grin.

'_I have to tell her now, have to do it. But what if she hates me for lying to her, what if.. no I have to. Now or now, or was it never.'_

Juliet watched Shawn carefully, he had half-heartedly joked about her going to Mexico with him but it seemed strained, forced. She watched him as he closed his hazel eyes and took a deep breath, it was clear he was going to tell her something big, and she was nervous.

"I'm not psychic," he said keeping her eyes closed not want to look for fear of seeing the hurt that was without a doubt in her perfect blue eyes.

Juliet let out the breath she had been holding and opened her mouth to speak, but Shawn cut her off.

"Please don't hate me; I shouldn't have kept this a secret from you. I'm so **so** sorry for it," he rambled.

"Shawn," Juliet said but he kept on going.

"Please Jules let me explain, then you can do what you want to me."

"Shawn" she said louder.

"But please don't hate me, though I probable, most like, defiantly deserve it; I don't know what to do if you hated me."

Juliet smiled as he rambled on, it was cute but she needed to stop him so she could get a word in. So she did only thing she was sure would shut him up.

She leaned over, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Shawn froze, to his credit he didn't tense up but he froze as his mind went into over drive. He had just told her he had been lying to her since they first met and she was kissing him. What kind of backwards dream was he in; then again maybe it was best not to ask?

Before Shawn's mind and body caught to one another and he could respond she had pulled back.

"I know Shawn, I've known for a while now; I just never found a way to tell you. Then you came up with this idea and I figure it may be the best chance. You have done such amazing things though that sometimes I did wonder so you will have to explain how you do it."

Shawn blinked at her a moment his mouth open slightly, "you knew," he finally managed to say.

Juliet nodded, "for a while," she repeated.

Shawn let out a long breath and smiled, "must say I like you version of make me stop rambling much better than Gus', maybe you should suggest your way to him sometime."

Juliet laughed and then pulled him in for another mind blowing kiss. He could explain the method to his madness later they had much more pressing things at the moment.


End file.
